A Matter Of Convenience
by nimblnymph
Summary: This is told from Rasetsunyo's POV. Being married was never easy. Being married to a man hellbent on slaughter was different.
1. The Wedding

It was early evening around midsummer. The sky was still streaked over with orange, pink and golden hues, spilling heat into the air and causing heat waves to rise from the ground and blur the vision of those who happened to see them. It was really too hot for anyone to be moving around. This was the kind of evening where it would have been wiser to stay indoors or under the shade of a tree or even go swimming in one of the many tamed ponds surrounding the enormous white palace. Unfortunately, the inhabitants of the palace were not doing this. People were milling around, walking through the parched gardens, gazing out over stretches of water as they walked spiderweb-thin trails of marble and fanned themselves with their hands to stay cool. Despite how they tried, though, there was no helping it. The heat was unbearable enough as it was, but the heavy garments everyone wore only exasperated this problem.

Rasetsunyo closed her eyes, arms held up to either side as her servants fanned her. The sleeves of her heavy gold robes were wide enough to catch a cross breeze, but she still had almost ten pounds of jewelry, three layers of a thin white veil and a massive amount of auburn hair to content with. Wedding days were supposed to be joyous. This was anything but! Her fingers were swollen around the rings, her ears were being weighed down by the earrings, the heavy gold and diamond collar extended well down her throat and shoulders, covering any skin that might have shown. Oh, and she wasn't exactly thrilled to be getting married to begin with. Yes, this had to be the most unfortunate wedding in the history of creation!

"I'm dripping," she muttered as she felt a new drop of sweat slip down the side of her face. Madira, her servant and companion since they were both ten, was quickly there to dab it away.

"What is taking them so long?" Madira exclaimed, crimson eyes narrowing in annoyance. Madira was actually a half-sister of hers, born from her father and a human servant who died during child birth. Just like her mother had when bringing her younger sister into the world.

"They're men. They're probably having a pissing contest," Rasetsunyo replied uncharitably.

"Suni! That's your brother you're talking about!"

"And my future husband, yes, I know. Hyu's probably showing off those damned lizards of his again."

Madira snickered before she could stop herself. Their older brother, Hyumaoh, had just taken stock in a new breed of dragon, one that could fly twice as far without tiring and ate a third less. It was often joked that he slept more with the dragons than he did his own wife. "Your husband did seem rather interested in them, didn't he? Maybe it's not going to be so bad."

Rasetsunyo arched a brow in disbelief before leaning closer and whispering, "He sent me his _whore_ as a wedding present!"

Madira's cheeks turned almost as deep a crimson as her hair. "Well... giving the bride a servant is actually pretty common..."

"Madi, were you NOT listening when I read the letter out loud? Gyumaoh said, and this is almost a direct quote-,"

"SH! Suni, please don't-," Rasetsunyo hadn't thought i possible to make her sister blush more, but she did.

Smirking, she continued anyway. Maybe if she was lucky, she could make those idiot girls hovering around and giggling faint. THAT would be almost worth the discomfort of wearing all this finery. "I am sending my concubine, Gyokumen Koushu-,"

"SUNI!"

"-to educate you in the ways I wish to be pleasured. She is to-,"

"STOP, PLEASE!" Madira was torn between laughing as the girls shrieked and began jumping around hysterically and trying to cover Rasetsunyo's mouth. "Gods, you're just awful sometimes!"

"Ah oo shtill goon do dell ee dad iss awride?" Rasetsunyo grinned behind Madira's hand as the young woman gave her a baffled look.

"What?" she demanded, pulling her hand away.

"I said, are you still going to tell me that it's alright?"

Sighing, Madira bit her lower lip before glancing out the open window at the burst of loud male laughter. "You know if anything bad happens, Hyumaoh will demand that Gyumaoh divorce you and that you return home alive. And, with the warmongering- excuse me, 'defending of peace'- that Gyumaoh likes to do, he can't afford to lose us as an ally."

Rasetsunyo sighed and motioned for the servants to continue fanning her. Gods, this heat was ridiculous! "Yes, I know, I know! That doesn't change the fact that I really DON'T want to do this, Madi." _And that I'm scared to death of this whole thing. Scared of getting married, of my husband, of what is expected of me... everything!_

She didn't need to say the words out loud for Madira to know what she really meant. They were just that close. Giving her a sympathetic look, Madira dabbed anothe sweat drop from her face. "At least Hyu negotiated for you to draw up the marriage contract with Gyumaoh. that's more than most royal brides can claim."

That was certainly true. When Hyumaoh had first mentioned the offer of marriage from the self-proclaimed King of the youkai, she'd been absolutely adamant on her refusal. She'd heard the stories, same as the next young woman of breeding and marriageable age. Gyumaoh and his brother, Hyakugen Maoh, were NOT ones to send your virgin daughters to! There was a very good reason why the two extremely violent brothers were still unmarried. Until this evening, that is.

"Watch yourself around Hyakugen, Madi. And watch Airiko as well." She was talking about their thirteen-year-old sister, who was noted for her exceptional beauty. Already, princes were vying for her hand when she would be available in three years. Hyumaoh was dreading the day when he and his wife would start to have a family.

Madira nodded, lips set in a thin, firm line. "Hyu's already seen to it. Airiko is to be with him or her body guards at all times until the guests leave. And I'm to be armed at all times until said time as well." She patted the thin swords strapped across her back and smiled grimly. As a halfbreed living with youkai, their father had insisted she learn to defend herself against those who were stronger than she was. Madira was positively lethal with most forms of bladed weapons. Not so great on the archery, though. Hyu had a scar where she'd shot him right in the buttocks a few years ago. She still swore it was an 'accident', but their father had forbidden her from ever practicing again. He'd died the next year, though not from any related causes.

A knock came to the door followed shortly by her new husbands play thing. Gyokumen Koushu very correctly kept her eyes lowered as she entered the room, bowing when she was closer. "Princess Rasetsunyo, my lord Gyumaoh is ready to conduct negotiations with me."

"Thank you. You may leave now."

The girl bowed again and left. As soon as the door was shut, Rasetsunyo shook her head, gritting her teeth. "She even sounds like a whore," she griped. Madi only smiled tolerantly and gave her face a final pat to ease the moisture. The sun was sinking fast, thankfully, and a cool evening breeze was beginning to pick up. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Rasetsunyo nodded once and turned to leave. "Let's get on with it then. Maybe if we argue long enough we won't have a wedding tonight."

"And if he gets out of hand, you can always torch him."

She snickered as the doors were opened and she and her sister stepped out into the hall, Madira holding the long train to her robes so they didn't drag too much on the ground. Her sister was refering to her skills as a fire mage and a summoner of fiends. It was a talent in their family that came with those who had auburn hair. Airiko and Hyumaoh had their mother's dark hair. She'd inherited the reddish color from their father, and he'd been the one to teach her everything she knew about spell casting and controling the hellspawn raised. She knew how to twist the power to her will, to work good and evil if necessary. It was yet another reason why Gyumaoh was so keen to marry into their family.

The usually long walk to the council hall seemed to go by in no time. One minute, she was in her bedroom, the next she was staring at the enormous double doors with two guards to either side. She smiled when she recognized the one Madira was sleeping with. "Hello, Saraf."

"Princess," he answered, his lips twisting just enough for her to know he was grinning on the inside. When not on duty, it was impossible not to laugh around the man. It was no wonder Madira loved him so much.

"Looks like I'm getting married today."

"So it seems, princess."

A silence fell as Saraf stood at attention and she stared at the doors. She was stalling, she knew it, but... was it really so wrong that she didn't want to get married to a warring, whoring, merciless youkai lord who was claiming to be the God of Death? She knew this was extremely generous of her brother to allow her to negotiate the contract herself, but it didn't change the fact that she was being forced into this. Sighing again, she motioned for the guards to open the door.

As the doors parted, Madira flattened out her train before giving her a gentle push forward. Rasetsunyo swallowed heavily and entered the dimly lit room. In the center was a long, low table made of highly polished dark wood that stretched from side to side almost the entire width of the room. Cushions were scattered over the brilliantly woven rug on the floor to offer guests a place to sit. Her groom was already situated facing her, long dark hair pulled back for a change in a tight braid, accentuating the heavy features on his face. He even LOOKED cruel!

His laughter barked out harshly as the doors were closed behind her. "A woman? They send a woman to bargain with me? Get out of my sight, wench, and bring me your master!"

"Forgive me, my lord, but that is not going to happen," Rasetsunyo said cooly, continuing her march to the table firmly. His laughter had served to fuel her temper, which gave her the energy to face him and whatever he brought.

His black eyes narrowed as she knelt on the other side of the table, folding her hands on the mahogany surface. She met his glare head on and didn't back down or waver. Her father was a frightening figure. Gyumaoh was just a bully, one she would not run from. If she was to spend the rest of her life with him, she wouldn't do so afraid!

"You're Rasetsunyo," he finally stated. There was no telling if this pleased him or irritated him.

"I am, my lord. Did my brother not tell you I'd be negotiating my own contract?"

"He mentioned it, but I thought it was a joke." Ah, so he wasn't pleased with her. Rasetsunyo smiled patiently and waited. "Well, woman, get on with it!"

It was obvious from his abruptness he wasn't interested at all in what she had to say. He was merely humoring her in hopes that when she was done speaking, he could tell her it was his way or no way. Ha, they'd see about that! "First, I wish to negotiate the stretch of authority over what's yours."

"What authority? Your duties are to do as I say, bear my children and that's it," he said firmly, crossing his large arms over his chest.

Rasetsunyo continued to smile even as she was slapping him inside her head. "If that's what you wish, the marry a breeding mare. I will be a queen in more than just a name, or there will be no wedding."

"WHAT? I will NOT share my power with a woman!"

"Then you might as well crawl back between your whore's thighs. I will have equal rank to you in all matters, I will have a voice in those matters and, in your absence, I will rule the youkai. If this is disagreeable, the door is right there."

Gyumaoh huffed angrily, eyes turning impossibly darker in his rage. "You may rule in my absence and offer me council in private, but you will not challenge me in matters of diplomacy or state."

Rasetsunyo bowed her head to acknowledge this point. It was about the best she would get from him at this stage. Right then, he needed her more than she needed him. "Second is in regards to acts of procreation."

"Screwing. I like this subject." he was grinning and eying her breasts like they were a feast.

Ignoring the heated look, she continued saying, "I will have sex with you every night until I'm pregnant with a child. After that, if I feel so inclined, we may continue to have sex every night. If not, then you may return to you concubine. But until such a time, you are NOT to have any type of sexual behavior that would result in that woman bearing you a child."

"YOU DARE! You impudent wench, I should belt your hide for that! I will fuck who I want and when I want!"

Rasetsunyo slammed her palms on the table and let her own anger show at last. "And I will NOT have some base-born harlot's bastard child sitting on your throne! To hold the nobles, your heir MUST have royal blood!"

Gyumaoh growled low in his throat, snarling and hands clenching. "You're pushing my patience, wench."

"Are we agreed on this point?"

He fidgeted a little more before saying tightly, "You will fuck me every night until you produce a MALE heir. I won't have some upitty little bitch ruling when I'm gone. And I won't fuck Koushu between now and then. After the male heir is produced, the question of sex will be brought up again at which time we can decide to continue or not. But either way, Koushu returns to my bed. And, since your bony ass will be the only thing I'll be inside for a while, I want it stipulated that you must pleasure me."

"I refuse to do most of what Gyokumen Koushu does. I will do what I can, my lord. Is that fair?"

He growled again, recrossing his arms over his chest. "You're not as dumb as those other females. A pity."

"Thank you, my lord. Are we agreed?"

"Yes, now is that all?"

"One more point, my lord. In the matter of future children." Rasetsunyo knew she'd be pushing the envelope with this one, but she knew enough about other royal weddings to understand this would be necessary if her children were to grow up happy... or grow up at all. "First, if I have a girl first, you will not put her to death. INSTEAD," she said it louder to stem off the argument she saw was about to start, "I will here and now renounce any claim she might have for your throne in favor of a son. And if the first child is a son, I request that he remain primarily in my care until he is ten, at which point we may share him equally."

"I WILL NOT BE KEPT FROM MY SON!" he roared, coming to his feet angrily.

Rasetsunyo met his gave, letting her anger rise to the point where she could feel heat forming on her hands. Smoke was rising from the table top where her hand still rested. It drew Gyumaoh's attention down and made his eyes widen just slightly. A subtle reminder she had power to contend with his. "Ten is just old enough to start any martial training you wish. He won't be a legal adult until he's twenty, so that splits his life in half."

"Except for the time he's in your womb," Gyumaoh pointed out quickly, grinning when he realized he'd caught her. "Nine months in the belly is common, correct? So, nine years and three months is what he spends primarily with you and then he's mine to train as I wish. And, before you even demand it, I'll be generous and allow the boy to visit you when he wishes."

She swallowed back the anger and smiled a little. He was viscious and more liable to slice someone's head off than let them speak, but Gyumaoh was not at all dumb. That was exactly what she'd been about to ask. "Thank you, my lord."

"Is there anything else, or can we get on with the wedding?"

Rasetsunyo stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles from her robe. "That covers everything, I do believe. Shall we?"

Gyumaoh shifted a little and begrudgingly gave her his arm. Rasetsunyo put her hand on it and together they walked out of the room.

The wedding was quick and to the point. No one said more than they needed to or did any more than they had to. Evening was full on when the couple left the council room, and it brought with it a breeze that was invitingly cool. Guests from both sides were laughing and enjoying themselves. But the merriment died down a little when, after several hours of drinking and feasting, Gyumaoh and Rasetsunyo stood from the main table and left, heading for the room prepared for them. Rasetsunyo's servants were still packing her possessions for the move the next day.

Rasetsunyo was trying very hard not to think about what was going to happen soon. All during the feast, Gyumaoh had kept a possessive hand on her thigh, which inched upward more and more the drunker he got. She'd finally made a pretence of turning away to talk to one of the ladies to her left, twisting her thigh out of his grip. He'd not been happy, but he didn't cause a seen.

Now, there was no way to avoid the inevitable wedding night. She followed him inside the room, lit only by candles on the window sills and along the mantle of the fireplace. Wine and two goblets were on the marble table top and Gyumaoh went directly there, uncorking the bottle to chug back without the cup. He smacked his lips loudly before turning and holding the bottle out for her.

She shook her head, moving passed him to remove all the heavy jewelry. The earrings, rings, bracelets, collar, and crown were all placed on the vanity. She took her outer robe off and stood it alongside the mirror. It was so stiff and heavy it could stand on its own. She rotated her stiff neck, grateful to be in the much lighter under robes. Rasetsunyo heard her husband chug back more wine as she began to unpin her hair, letting it fall down easily below her waist.

"Didn't think your hair was that long," Gyumaoh observed as he, too, began to disrobe.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Rasetsunyo replied, watching him in the mirror for only a moment longer before she quickly looked away. He pants hit the floor and, try as she might, she couldn't help blushing. The queasiness in her stomach tripled to the point where she was almost certain she was going to be sick. One of the consequences of getting married, she reminded herself grimly as she brushed through her hair. Gyumaoh burped before going into the bathroom without answering her. But he'd given her an opportunity to at least stall this for one night. If she was quick...

Rasetsunyo ran for the bed, slipping in between the sheets and settling on her side away from where he would sleep. She closed her eyes and hoped to the gods he would assume she was asleep and forget about her. She took slow, even breaths, trying to not only keep up the pretence but to also try and slow her heart down. The damn thing was beating so hard she could feel it against the mattress.

The bathroom door opened and heavy footsteps approached the bed. The mattress dipped heavily, almost spilling her over toward him. Gyumaoh was leaning over, trying to see her face. Oh, gods... Rasetsunyo fought the urge to gasp when he grabbed her shoulder roughly and force her onto her back. She could still see his black eyes in the darkness of the room and some how managed to keep her gaze locked with his as he pushed her robes open, forcing her legs apart.

"Did you think sleeping would stop me from fucking you tonight?" he asked roughly.

"Not really," she answered, surprised by how calm her voice sounded.

"I don't do foreplay."

"Just get it over with." Rasetsunyo took a deep breath and held it to keep herself from screaming in pain when he did exactly as she asked.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So... I've been itching to get this one underway, and now here it is! This is only going to be a few chapters long at most. So, hopefully everyone enjoyed!


	2. The Birth

Rasetsunyo looped her arms under her heavy belly, trying to ease some of the weight off her thighs. Silent servants paced back and forth with her in her private garden, which connected directly to her rooms. As soon as she'd come 'home' to Houtu Castle, she'd requested her own accomodations. The only time she ever really had to see her husband was during meals and during sex, which was thankfully short and to the point. And, also thankfully, it had been remarkably easy to establish herself as a true queen and not some tart sitting next to Gyumaoh with a crown. It seemed his subjects were thrilled to have someone with such a different temperment than their lord.

Gyumaoh had grudgingly given _some_ control to her as well in the past years. She'd taken the task of managing the Castle away from Gyokumen Koushu (who, to be honest, was not the most organized person in the world) and within three months, Houtu Castle was thriving and doing very well, despite the constant wars their lord was always campaigning. She was the only one who didn't seem to mind the wars too much. Oh, it wasn't that she supported the needless bloodshed, but it kept Gyumaoh occupied and left her as free as she could be to try and fix SOME of the damaged he'd caused with his people.

The only thing that really hampered her efforts to maintain peace inside Houtu Castle and stem off any riots was standing slightly behind her. Gyokumen Koushu was very clever at not openly trying to thwart her. It annoyed her no end that every time she turned around, the concubine was there, waiting with that smile. That smirking, cat-with-cream smile that she was coming to loathe. What did a common whore have to be so smug about, she thought miserably, wincing at the sharp pain stabbing through her stomach. This child hurt so much when he kicked! She knew it had to be a boy. Only a son could be this much trouble for his mother.

"Queen Rasetsunyo, is anything wrong?" Koushu questioned, her tone giving the title an almost mocking ring.

"I'm fine," she replied as calmly as she could. She continued to pace, hoping walking would ease some of the aching. Gods, it was so HOT! She'd been married in the summer, gotten pregnant a couple years after that, and here she was going through something uncomfortable in the summer again! Her timing was atrocious.

"MY QUEEN! WHAT IS THAT?"

"Huh?" Rasetsunyo stopped her pacing at the frightened squeal coming from her servant. The other girls began to jump around hysterically, hands waving as they backed away from... a puddle of water? Puzzled, Rasetsunyo noticed the front of her skirt was wet and realized the puddle had come from her. Oh... gods, NO! "My water broke. One of you, get the midwife at once. The rest of you, make yourselves busy or get out. I'm about to give birth." She was amazed at how very in controled she sounded. Inside her head, she was near panicking. Her first child... her first delivery... was she going to live, was the baby? No one had explained any of this to her. She had no idea what to do, what was going to happen. The pain came back and this time it was so sharp and insistant that she hissed, wincing and clutching her stomach. Muscles pushed and contracted on their own, trying to force the child out.

"Merciful Goddess!" Rasetsunyo managed somehow to get herself to her own bed inside, glaring at the girls running around and screaming. The only one who wasn't was Koushu. She was standing just inside the doors leading to the gardens, the little smile still on her lips. "I don't need a spectator, Koushu! Get out!"

"My Lord Gyumaoh instructed me to be here as a witness," she purred back, tapping her red nails against her arm.

Rasetsunyo wanted desperately to reply to that, but unfortunately a new wave of pain swept over her, so powerful she actually groaned out loud. "Where the HELL is the midwife? All of you, OUT!"

"But, my queen-,"

"You need us here-,"

"What don't you understand about this?" she snarled, glaring at all the women hovering around her. "You're making too much racket and not doing a damn thing to help me, so leave! GET OUT, NOW!" She knew her magic was close to breaking with her temper and quickly focused her attention elsewhere. Like to delivering this baby.

Some of the girls burst into tears before rushing from the room, others left, muttering about 'pregnant hormones', while the few that remained took deep breaths and calmed themselves down. Rasetsunyo dropped her head back against the pillows, hands on her stomach and trying to take deep breaths of her own through the near constant pain. This was murder. This was hell. No one should go through labor, not ever. Now more than ever she truly hoped she was having a son so that she wouldn't be forced to EVER do this again.

"You lazy little sluts! You, get behind the queen's back and help her sit up. You, get some hot water in here quickly. You, grab a blanket and get ready to receive the heir to Gyumaoh's throne. And you, stand by if I need anything." The old midwife was a very welcomed sight. Rasetsunyo opened her eyes as a girl wedged herself between the headboard of the bed and herself. She took the slim hands offered to her, squeezing a little as the pain came back.

"My queen, look at me," the midwife said gently, slapping lightly at Rasetsunyo's cheeks to get her attention. She did as she was asked, breathing ragged and uneven as another pain quickly followed the first. "Your contractions, how are they?"

"Oh, just wonderful! I wish I could remain pregnant like this all the time," she snapped back before digging her claws into the girl's skin, screaming as one tore right through her hips, thighs and lower back. Good gods, this was awful!

"The sarcasm, while understandable, is not appreciated at this moment," the midwife continued sternly. "My queen, how fast are they coming?"

"Fast enough! One finishes and another is immediately there."

"Then you're doing extremely well for your first child. Now is NOT the time to be stretched on your backs, girls! Where's that water at?" The midwife continued to bark orders left and right as she prepared Rasetsunyo for the birth of her child.

Rasetsunyo screamed, her claws finally breaking through the girl's hands and drawing blood. The girl whimpered but remained steady. Her legs were spread open, knees up and skirt tucked up somewhere around her waist. The pain was nonstop, burning through her as her body fought to get the little brat inside her out. Yes, it was a brat now. As the pain increased, it dropped from being 'her baby' to 'the child' and was now 'the brat'. She opened her eyes... and met a cool turquoise gaze from across the room, laughing at her. The... bitch!

"Get her out of here," she gasped out.

The midwife popped her head up from somewhere between her legs. "Who, me?" she demanded.

"No... her! I don't want her in here, get her out!"

The midwife followed her line of sight and saw she was refering to the concubine in the door way. "You heard her, leave!"

"I was instructed to stay by-,"

"I don't care if Buddha himself told you to stay, I'M telling you to leave! Queen Rasetsunyo," she lightly emphasized the title, "is the one giving birth here, and she doesn't want you in the room."

Koushu looked ready to scratch the old woman up. Pouting, eyes promising some kind of revenge, she stalked back into the gardens, purposely not leaving the queen's rooms but obeying none the less.

Rasetsunyo finally relaxed and gave herself over to the full amount of torture being inflicted upon her. She didn't want that woman anywhere near her child! The next few hours passed in a blur of her screaming, pain ripping her apart, the midwife shouting at her to push (push WHAT?), and the girls standing by nervously. After one long burst of pain, Rasetsunyo collapsed back against the girl behind her, panting. "Gods... can I die yet?" she choked out. The pain was beginning to fade a bit, coming only in sharp little jolts that would make her groan. Never again, not even if Gyumaoh suddenly turned into the most charming, loving husband in the world. He had his whore and his hands and that was all he was getting! And she must be dying, she surmised. That was a long amount of pain, she'd seen a lot of fluid soaked cloths being taken away, some of them blood spattered. There was no way...

A sharp crack of sound and then a baby was screaming it's head off, wailing miserably. Rasetsunyo opened her eyes at that sound, pushing away the girl dabbing her face and neck with a cool cloth. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Almost done, my queen," the midwife said, her back turned and blocking Rasetsunyo's view of her child. "Just checking to make sure everything is where it should be. He certainly got lucky and looks more like you than his father!"

He... she'd had her son. Gyumaoh had an heir. The relief that she would never have to sleep with him again made her finally break down in tears. Thank the gods! She'd done her part, she'd given him his precious son. And Gyumaoh could return to Koushu's thighs from now on. Still crying and laughing at the same time (but not entirely for the same reason everyone else thought she was), Rasetsunyo held her arms out for the boy who instantly quieted when he was in her arms, giving her the most serious glare from his indigo eyes. Almost blue, but not quite, just like her mother's. What little hair was on his head was a dark brown color that would fade soon to her own auburn. She smiled at that, tracing his face gently before touching his tiny hands. He was going to be a firemage, just like her. The auburn hair carried that particular talent. They stared at each other for a long time before he grabbed one of her fingers and held on, the tiny claws not even enough to break her skin a little.

"Gyumaoh is still away, my queen, and won't be back for a few weeks. Until then, unfortunately, the boy will not have a name, so-,"

"His name is Kougaiji," she stated firmly, smiling as the boy continued to give her a long, almost thoughtful, stare.

The girls around her gasped, whispering to themselves. It was traditional for the fathers to name their sons, and 'Kougaiji' wasn't exactly a name given to royal princes. It didn't have the traditional 'oh' at the end, like her husband's and brother's names did. But she didn't care. Her son wasn't going to grow up like his father, not if she had any say about it. The first years of childhood were the most impressionable, which is why she'd elected to keep him first. And, she had visitation rights after she handed him over to his father as well. No, Kougaiji would be brought up differently than his father wanted. Gyumaoh was going to be furious, but she could handle that.

"Queen Rasetsunyo... perhaps it would be best to wait for Lord Gyumaoh's return?" the midwife ventured to ask.

Glaring at the old woman, Rasetsunyo snarled, "He wasn't in this room with me, therefore he doesn't name the child. I gave birth to him, and his name is Kougaiji. If Lord Gyumaoh is upset about this, he can take it up with me!"

Sighing, the midwife bowed and wisely stopped arguing. "Very well, my queen. Prince Kougaiji appears to be very healthy and strong. He'll need to be fed soon, though. Girls, help me clean this up. Let's leave them alone for a bit."

Rasetsunyo smiled again as she curled onto her side, carefully tucking the infant in against her. This was her son. Her Kougaiji. No matter what Gyumaoh tried to do with the boy, she'd make certain he knew he was loved by at least one parent. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep, arms wrapped around the boy protectively. She knew Koushu was still in the gardens and didn't trust her not to try and injure her son if she thought the mother was asleep.


	3. Ten Years

AUTHOR'S NOTE PART ONE: Okay... so I upped the rating on this story to Mature. It's a little violent toward women in general, and it's only going to get worse. So... yeah. You're warned.

* * *

This was perhaps the saddest day of her life. Rasetsunyo forced herself to smile at the boy sitting across from her, blueberries smudged across his cheeks. Kougaiji grinned back, his tiny fangs stained a dark purple. All of his favorites were set on the table in the garden, the one they always had lunch together at, even in the winter. Warm blueberry cakes with vanilla ice cream, lamb kabobs with a mint glaze, fresh made grape juice. He continued to eat, occassionally remembering his manners and picking up a utensil, but today she wouldn't lecture him about table etiquette. She didn't have the heart to, not when she was close to tears every time she looked at him.

"Mama, aren't you gonna have any?" he asked innocently, while his eyes stared hopefully at the rest of the ice cream.

"No, love, not today. Go ahead and have my portion," she replied, giving him the brightest smile she could. It was a sin that the day should be so perfect. The sun was out, but the clouds were heavier and kept most of the scorching heat that was typical for this time of year at bay. The gods truly had a sense for the ironic.

"Father came home today," Kougaiji tried, legs swinging back and forth under the table.

_Yes, what a shame. He couldn't have stayed away for another few months?_ The campaignes had been getting longer and longer, forcing Gyumaoh away for more time than usual. Apparently not all the youkai wanted to be united under one king, and so they sided with the humans who didn't wish to be enslaved or murdered. Eventually, as with every uprising that had occured over the last ten years, Gyumaoh would destroy them and they would have more land and more slaves. She wouldn't be surprised if even the gods had started to notice. Lately, when she'd made her daily prayers, she had the feeling they weren't listening to her anymore. It only added to the heavy feeling in her heart.

Kougaiji was lucky and had only seen his father a very limited amount over the ten years of his life. Gyumaoh had been furious when he heard Rasetsunyo had named their son, but it had quickly died when he saw the boy. After examining the baby closely, he'd been satisfied and had declared his son was going to be a fierce warrior. He 'had a strong grip', so clearly that was medical proof Kougaiji was going to wield a sword by his father's side. Rasetsunyo had kept her sarcasm to herself very wisely that day.

"I was thinkin', maybe we can all go fishin' or somethin'," Kougaiji continued. He knew she was upset and was trying to make her feel better.

Rasetsunyo smiled for real at him, the image of the great God of Death (as Gyumaoh had taken to calling himself now) in fishing attire and holding a pole almost making her burst into laughter. "Ah, now, love, I don't think father would enjoy that much. Maybe we can do that a little later."

He looked away, indigo eyes staring at his lap as he chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. Glancing up again through a shock of bright auburn hair, he asked, "Are ya suuure you don't want any ice cream? It's really good!"

Leaning over to ruffle his short hair, she laughed and said, "You've talked me into it. Just a little bit, Kougaiji. Whoa! That's not a little bit!" He literally dished the entire container into a small bowl, stacking it up as high as he could.

"Trust me, you don't wanna little. One bite an' you're gonna want it all," he declared certainly, pushing it across the table to her.

Rasetsunyo took a couple bites to please her son, motioning for servants to start clearing everything away. She knew she had precious few hours left with him before Gyumaoh came to collect him. The wars had one good side effect and that was that Gyumaoh remained away so long she'd gotten to keep Kougaiji for an extra year and a half. But now the rebellions were all but quelled, and Gyumaoh was not dumb enough to forget their marriage contract. She couldn't send her son away to that monster without warning. She had to tell him somehow that for the next ten years, he would hardly see her. Gods, her son... she quickly looked away to hide the tears stinging her eyes.

As luck would have it, Kougaiji gave her the perfect opportunity. Still watching her with eyes more intelligent than a ten-year-old should ever have, he put his spoon down and reached across the table, covering her folded hands with his tiny one. "Mama, why are you crying?"

Rasetsunyo sniffled, forcing a smile through the tears running down her cheeks. "Am I, love? I'm sorry, forgive me."

Kougaiji got up and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her neck like she used to do for him when he was much younger, claws running through her hair. "It's okay, mama. You don't have to eat the ice cream if you don't wanna."

She laughed bitterly, hugging him tight to her. "Kougaiji, listen to me. Things are going to be different for a while."

"Different? How?"

"Well, your father's not been here very much, and he misses you. In fact, he'll probably want you to stay with him more than me for a few years."

"YEARS! But... but that's FOREVER! I don't want you to go away for years!"

Her eyes squeezed tighter, the bitterness at the situation making her even more sick than her wedding day. "I'm sorry, Kougaiji. I'm so sorry. Just remember that I love you, no matter what, and that I will always love you. Do you understand that?"

Kougaiji nodded against her shoulder, still not letting go.

"My queen," one of the servants whispered urgently.

Rasetsunyo opened her eyes and saw Gyumaoh coming toward them with Gyokumen Koushu at his back. Not her... Seething anger boiled inside her, but she quickly swallowed it back so that her powers wouldn't surface. If that bitch did anything to her son...

"BOY! HERE! **NOW!**"

Kougaiji's back stiffened at the shouted order, his fingers lacing into her hair even tighter. "Mama, don't let me go," he whispered urgently.

"I have to, Kougaiji." She said this even as the mother's voice inside her head was screaming at her just to flame his bastard of a father and run with him. Gyumaoh was going to be the destruction of all that she held dear, she knew it.

"Mama, please!"

"GET OVER HERE, BOY! I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN!"

"Go, Kougaiji." Rasetsunyo untangled herself from him, pushing him lightly toward his father.

"No! I don't wanna! NO!" His eyes widened when one of the servants came forward, gripping his shoulder firmly and pulling him away from the table. "I DON'T WANNA GO! MAMA!"

Rasetsunyo covered her eyes with one hand, sobbing as quietly as she could until the sounds of her son screaming for her finally faded to nothing. Once she was sure they were gone, she gave in and fell from her chair to her knees, hugging herself. Why, why, WHY? Why did she do it? Why didn't she take him and leave when he was away? She could have, she SHOULD have. They could have disappeared into the countryside, lived together peacefully. Gyumaoh would never have found them. Except... she knew he would have. Kougaiji was Gyumaoh's heir, the one to continue his legacy of pain and death into years to come. Gyumaoh would have tracked them to the ends of the earth and slaughtered her for even daring. At least now she was alive. She was here and she would always be here for her child.

Arms came around her as she continued to sob on the ground. She noticed rough spun fabric and knew it was the servant who had dragged her son away. "I'm so sorry, my queen! Please, forgive me, but _he_ would have killed you if Prince Kougaiji didn't go. Please, have mercy, I beg you."

She couldn't form the words to say she understood, so she simply clung tighter to the smaller woman's frame, seeking comfort for the horrible act of giving her child to a monster.

* * *

"You BITCH! You filthy little WHORE!"

Rasetsunyo looked up from her vanity top, pinning Gyumaoh with an angry glare. Her door was more than half ripped from the hinges at his brutal arrival into her room. "Do you forget my name, my lord? It's Rasetsunyo, not Koushu," she replied sweetly. She fell to the floor when he slapped her from her chair, standing over her with clenched fists. Luckily, he'd only backhanded her. Anything with a closed fist would have made her pass out. As it was, her cheek was burning, her lip was cracked and bleeding and tiny fuzzy spots were eating at her vision.

"You turned him against me! I'm his FATHER, wench, and he doesn't even know me," Gyumaoh continued to roar.

"Well of course he doesn't," she snapped, getting to her feet. She could feel the fire entering her eyes, saw it reflected back in the perfect black of his. All the pent up anger and pain from earlier that day finally cascaded over at this outburst from her husband. She did many things for this man with no thanks, and no one, least of all HIM, would ever slap her and get away with it. EVER! "You're too busy screwing anything that resembles a woman to pay attention to him. Too busy butchering people because they would rather fight than submit to a brutal, crude, vile man like yourself! Of COURSE he doesn't want to be with you and that harlot you're fucking!"

"Change that tone now or I'm going to do worse than slap you," he threatened.

"DO WHAT YOU WANT!" she screamed, taking two steps back as fire came to her hands. A wind picked up around her, blowing her ankle length hair around like solid flames. Gyumaoh didn't back down, but it was obvious her display of power rattled him quite a bit. "Do you think I'm afraid of you?" she continued, voice rising above the wind and flames circling her. Gyumaoh threw an arm across his face as the heat finally began to beat at him. "Do you think I'm afraid to die at your hand? If you think you're man enough to do it, then DO IT!"

Snarling, defiant to the bitter end, Gyumaoh grabbed at her through the flames, ignoring the metal and leather covering his thick arms as it melted to his skin, burned in twisted scars along his forearm. Rasetsunyo gasped when that hand closed around her throat, squeezing. "Keep the fire going, bitch, I dare you," he growled back, the room darkening around him as his power began to flood around hers. His was the power to create terror in his enemies, and she could feel it winding through the fire magic, sinking into her gut as his hand tightened further. "You want to see that pathetically weak child you gave me again, you'll learn your place and quickly. I'm not in the mood for your games! You think I'm a fool, that I don't know you've been passing laws in my place, undoing all that I've bled for?" His voice was getting louder and louder with each sentence. "By the gods, woman, you should be thanking me on your knees that I haven't killed you for treason!"

Rasetsunyo was now fighting for breath, hands clawing at the grip around her throat. She was starting to lose consciousness, her entire head aching with the need for air. Slowly, the flames and wind faded and went out completely. Her hands fell to her side, eyes rolling back, ready to either die or pass out from lack of oxygen.

She gasped in pain as she was flung hard into the wall by her bed, sinking down onto the ground and choking for even breaths. Rasetsunyo still tried to fight as her husband jerked her to her feet by her hair and tossed her on the bed, falling on her a moment later to keep her from moving.

"If you won't thank me with words, you're gonna thank me like this," his voice ground in her ear.

She screamed and struggled to get away from him as his hands ripped her skirts wide open.

Unknown to either of them, a wide eyed and very young Kougaiji peeked from behind the broken door, shaking as he witnessed his parents fight for the first time ever. Little did his innocent mind know, this was only the first of many to come. He continued to watch, horrified, as his beautiful mother screamed and cried and begged his father to stop whatever he was doing that hurt her so badly. His mother... anger unlike any anger he'd ever had burned inside him, made his breathing speed up, eyes narrow and stinging as he fought back tears. His mother...

Footsteps coming toward him finally broke his frightened trance and made him run for his room. Gyokumen Koushu stopped, staring in at the display before her with a little smile. Her gaze dropped with a frown, however and she stooped next to the broken door frame to see more clearly.

There, burned into the wood, was a perfect child sized hand print. She touched it, drawing back when she realized it was still hot. Standing up fully again, staring after the boy prince sprinting for his room, a malicious little smile returned to her face as she continued to watch her lord shame that overly proud woman he married.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this chapter is pathetically short, but it's kind of acting as a bridge for the next series of chapters. Anyway, now I'm very sad and I'm gonna go get some ice cream of my own. Cookies'n'Cream, baby!


	4. Protection

"My lady, please come inside. You'll make yourself sick in this weather!"

Rasetsunyo ignored the servant's anxious voice, hugging her arms around herself as the freezing rain continued to pour around her. She was cold to the point of being numb, but that was the entire point of being out in the rain to begin with. Everything was numb, even what the rain couldn't touch. The sky was dark with more than just the normal twilight hours. Storm clouds hung heavy and pregnant with rain, obliterating any source of light from the pale moon.

She was so numb now that she could barely feel the tapping of rain as it hit her and slid down, catching in her long hair and soaking further into her clothing. The fresh bruises and cuts no longer stung painfully, recetn souvenirs from her last encounter with her husband. A quick, bitter smile graced her feature but didn't manage to reach her eyes as she thought back over _his_ new souvenirs as well. Another argument and another time she'd failed her son.

_"He's THIRTEEN! A thirteen-year-old boy can't go to war!"_

_"I was in battle by twelve, woman! My son WILL be at my side! Get on your back and give me a proper send off, or am I fucking it out of you?"_

Rasetsunyo's eyes closed as the aching in her stomach made itself known again. Her fingers explored the cut crusted with dried blood from where Gyumaoh's ring had caught her lip and hated herself even more for allowing this to happen. She had no choice, not with him holding Kougaiji hostage for her good behavior. It was wrong to do, and she never expected anyone to listen, but she prayed silently every day to the gods that Gyumaoh would die and that her son would return to her. Was it wrong to pray for the death of another, even if that person was beyond cruel? She'd always been taught to pray for blessings on all people. She wouldn't do that, not for her husband.

Her servants had been quick to move after Gyumaoh was finished with her, hastily getting her into a bath and changing the bloodied sheets of her bed. One of the ladies was a skilled midwife and had examined her for extensive injuries. After all, he hadn't bothered to remove the thick metal rings when he'd forced his fingers...

A small sound left her. Her eyes widened at the despairing sound to it, making her run cold with something more than just the weather. That sound... it had been so weak. She wasn't weak, not in the least. She'd fought him as hard as she could, it was only skill on his part at raping that led to her failure. She was Rasetsunyo, and she was _not_ weak.

_Then why did you allow your son, your only true joy in this world, to follow his murdering father to battle?_

This time, the sound she made was one of grief. She still remembered the naked panic in Kougaiji's eyes as he said good-bye to her. Indigo eyes, not quite blue but not quite purple, had been wide and a little feverish. He'd been shaking so badly when she'd hugged him she as amazed he could stand in his new armor. He'd grown so much taller in three years, now standing up to her shoulders. She'd seen him as much as his father would allow in that time period, but every time she did it seemed he'd changed a little more. She was missing her son turn into a man. Soon enough, he would be of legal age to wed, start a family of his own...

Rasetsunyo wiped the quickly cooling heat from her cheeks, angry at herself for allowing the tears to flow. She could never remember having cried so much before in her life. She'd never experienced such heart-wrenching agony as watching her frightened child follow in his father's bloody footsteps to slaughtering people. Everytime she saw what that man was teaching Kougaiji, it made her die a little more inside. He was preparing his son to be a butcher. Some of what Gyumaoh taught, like self defense, was a necessary thing for a boy to know. But Kougaiji was learning different technique for torture, raping and ruling through cruelty as well. She hoped she would never have to live to see the day her son used any of that barbaric knowledge.

The only reason Gyumaoh had allowed her to see their son three times a week was when his powers had kicked in during a training session. Kougaiji had accidentally burned down half the field before anyone could control it. At Rasetsunyo's insisting, he'd grudgingly allowed her three days a week, four hours a day, to teach their son to control this power so the rest of Houtu Castle didn't join the field. Their first session had been awkward seeing as Gyumaoh had effectively cut her off for nearly a whole year of her son's life.

Kougaiji, as always, had taken away her fears and worry that maybe he was more like his father than wished. After nearly five minutes of just standing apart and staring, he'd smiled brightly and said, "I'd almost forgotten how pretty you are, mother." Shortly after that, she had her arms full of her child, pushing back the auburn hair that had grown almost to his shoulders now. That first day had been a wasted class. They'd laughed, talked and reunited their old bond from before. When their time was up and Gyokumen Koushu was there to collect him again, they'd parted, but it was without the tension from when he'd first arrived in her chambers. It had done so much to relieve the fear in her heart that her gentle son was slowly being hardened into a brutal killer.

But now they were at this point. There was always another war to be fought somewhere, always more people to be tortured into submission. She'd always known it was only a matter of time before Gyumaoh would demand Kougaiji be at his side for battle. She'd just never imagined it would be so _soon_. He was barely thirteen years old, for the gods sakes! What good would it do anyone to bring a thirteen-year-old prince into battle? People would be tripping over themselves to protect him. If Gyumaoh's only son and heir died, others would be quick to follow. That was about the only thing her husband had straight priority wise. Kougaiji was important to him. He would never risk losing the boy. Or, at least that's what she kept assuring herself with for the last three nights he'd been gone. Gyumaoh would never allow for their son to meet with harm.

"My lady..."

"I said I'm not to be interupted," she mumbled to the anxious servant, without moving from her spot. Was it so hard for them to just leave her alone in the cold?

"Queen Rasetsunyo, Lady Gyokumen Koushu is here," the servant said. The words were stiff, the titles over ennunciated for the benefit of the lesser woman in her chambers.

Rasetsunyo's jaw tightened painfully as she spun around and stalked angrily back inside. How dare she walk in like this! The woman had absolutely no shame when her master was away. Uncaring that a wet trail followed behind her, she crossed the thick rug covering part of the floor and went over to the bed where Gyokumen Koushu was lounging.

Coy turquois eyes watched her as she rain blood red nails over the satin bed cover. "Nice accomodations," she purred, voice oozing with sarcasm.

"That is one bed you will never find your way into, Koushu. Get out," she snapped, entirely in no mood to deal with the catty concubine.

The woman hesitated only a moment to make it seem as if she rose entirely of her own decision. "Enjoying the weather?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. You interupted me."

Red lips lifted into a mocking curve. "Cold water is a good way to keep dogs from mating. It works especially well with the bitches."

Rasetsunyo arched a brow at the less-than-subtle insult, ignoring the fine tremors of rage and chill warring in her body. "I'm sure you know from experience about such matters," she replied just a icily. "But, I'm sure you didn't come to discuss over-sexed bitches. What are you doing here, Koushu?"

"Just to see how you're doing of course, Rasetsunyo," she replied sweetly. It was a shame all the sugar in her voice was tinged with poison.

"You forgot my title this once Koushu. I suggest never doing it again or I'll be forced to remind you of it." The nerve of that bitch! Normally, the lack of formality wouldn't have bothered her as badly, but this was a woman who constantly needed to be reminded of her place in the Castle settings. She shared a bed with the king. All that was expected of her was to keep her thighs open and accomodating. That was it.

Koushu's eyes glanced over at the shifting of metal by the door. The guard posted was loyal to the queen, not the king's whore, and she knew it. All it would take was a word from Rasetsunyo and her pale skin would bear a few scars that weren't related to rough sex. "I meant no offence, _Queen_ Rasetsunyo," she replied, eyes snapping darker. "Of course... I soon will have a title of my own."

"Oh?" she asked, feigning interest. It mattered very little to her what sorts of pleasures and rewards her husband heaped on his bed partner. "Well, forgive me if I don't seem to be interested in... lesser matters." She turned her back to signal the pointless conversation was done, all the while keeping her senses ready in case the woman did something rash. Like try and kill her here.

"It's not less matters," Koushu finally snapped, heels clicking as she took a step closer. Metal by the door sounded again, haulting those footsteps. The guard wasn't liking how close she got to the queen. Rasetsunyo smiled to herself and made a mental note to increase Amnir's pay. His wife just bore a third set of twins, so the money would be well appreciated.

"I'm sorry, but anything that concerns my husbands whore _is_ a lesser matter at this moment," Rasetsunyo sneered, not bothering to keep the anger in check.

"It is when it concerns your son." The triumph in that cloying voice was open and ringing.

Rasetsunyo turned around slowly, glaring coldly at the other woman through wet strands of hair. "And what is it that concerns my son exactly?" she asked in a low voice that bordered on a growl. Koushu' very life depended on her next few words.

Koushu's smile now held the triumph in her voice, eyes glittering with malicious glee. "Why, Queen Rasetsunyo, I'm surprised you haven't heard already," she mocked. "My Lord Gyumaoh has seen fit the give my as a wife to your son. In two years, when he's of legal age. Lord Gyumaoh feels there is no one he would trust more with his son's life than his most humble servant."

Humble... that was amusing. The bitter thought was only brief as the coldness settled in her again, making her breathing slow and shallow. This coldness was different from any other she'd ever felt in the fact that it was nothing but pure, unadulterated hatred. She hated this woman, more than anything else in her life. She felt a smile tugging at her lips, saw the momentary confusion on Koushu's at that look. "No," she breathed out. It was barely a whisper, but she knew the other heard it clear as day. The servants shifted away from her nervously. "You will not marry my son."

The concubine bristled at the whispered order, eyes snapping with barely containted anger. "Just who are you to order me about?" she shouted, stepping closer to Rasetsunyo. "I will do exactly as my beloved lord commands, even if it's to fuck your pathetic son into the mattress! Do you hear me, bitch? I said I was going to-"

Koushu's words stopped with a surprised gasp as Rasetsunyo's hand closed tightly around her throat, squeezing just enough to get the other woman's attention. Turquois eyes widened as she continued to work for air. Koushu was soft, her body designed for pleasure, not for fighting. Rasetsunyo had the strength of a mother defending what was hers to aid her. She slammed the woman into the ground, riding her to the floor with her legs on either side of rounded hips. She caught both clawed hands before they could strike and pinned them over the thrashing head that was emitting snarling screams of rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! Be sure that I will tell my lord EVERYTHING upon his-," Her words ended in a pained scream when Rasetsunyo thrust a hand to the abundant breast that had pulled free from her loose robe. Smoke was rising from her hand as she called just enough of the burning rage to heat pale flesh a delicate red.

Rasetsunyo leaned closer the the woman choking to keep from screaming in pain, all the while fighting as wildly as she could under the unimagined strength of an ill-tempered mother. "You will tell him that you wish only to be in his bed," she growled close to the ear by her teeth. "You will tell Gyumaoh that you do not wish to marry my son, and you will do it the instant he returns from battle." She added just a little more heat to the burn, finally drawing out the scream of pain she desired to hear. "And, if you so much as breathe in my son's direction again, rest assured I will kill you and gladly follow you into hell when Gyumaoh discovers your smoking corpse."

Releasing her victim, Rasetsunyo stepped away, meeting the fearful eyes of her servants as they took in the perfectly burned hand print of Gyokumen Koushu's chest. "It seems our lord's mistress has met with a small accident," she stated clearly. "Please see to it she's tended accordingly. We don't want that pretty skin to scar."

Edging by her nervously, the servants dragged Gyokumen Koushu to her feet with the aid of the guard. Rasetsunyo watched them leave, meeting the cold glitter of turquois eyes that promised revenge. The smile she tossed at the pained woman gave enough voice to her response: She would kill for her son. There was no hesitation about that fact. If it was a choice between saving a life or protecting Kougaiji, then the life of a whore was nothing to her.


	5. The Final Act

Rasetsunyo was jerked awake by shouting coming from the area of the main gate. Metal clanged against metal, the barest hint of that same metal catching in a dulled moon that barely illuminated the night. It took her a moment longer to realize that the army had returned, months ahead of when they were expected. While it wasn't uncommon for her husband to return early from a campaigne, it was very unsual for him to return in the dead of night. Gyumaoh enjoyed nothing more than coming back to Houtu Castle in all the glory and triumph of victory. He thrived on creating a terrifying spectacle to his subjects just as much as the bloody slaughter that inevitably occurred before such a defeat. So why would he decide to return now, when no one could admire and fear his strength?

Her hope that perhaps it was because the cruel King had finally met his match and died on the field was quickly crushed when she heard his thunderous bellow ring out across the open landscaping. This disppointment was closely followed by a fear that came close to choking her. What if they returned like this because the prince was hurt? Rasetsunyo was immediately out of bed and racing for the door, images of her only son bleeding and near death pounding away in her head. She kept repeating his name over and over like a prayer to the gods, and so desperate was this prayer that she hadn't noticed her guards rushing just behind her. Together, they sprinted through the halls that were just beginning to crowd with nobles and servants alike, all of whom were wondering what all the commotion was.

"SEAL THAT GATE SHUT! NO ONE GETS IN OR OUT!"

What... seal the gate? Rasetsunyo rounded the final turn leading to the main entry, shoving her way to the front of the gaping crowd to face her husband as soon as he came bursting through the doors. Her fear was turning to searing ire, her fingers curled into tight fists that shook at her sides. If her son was dead because of that vile man she called 'husband', then Gyumaoh had better kill her and kill her quickly. She was the only person who didn't flinch back as the heavy steel doors were slammed open hard enough to shake the stonework of the ceiling. Bits of dust particles and rock chippings sprinkled down on those who cowarded before Gyumaoh's dark, bulking presence.

The cloud of fear that circled him immediately took the entire room and even sent a shiver down Rasetsunyo's spine. Unlike those who backed still further away from her husband, she took one step closer, her breath catching in her throat as more of that incredibly thick power wrapped around her skin. "My lord, is there anything the matter?" she questioned coldly, her pride returning stronger than before when her voice didn't show her unease.

"We were attacked by that piss-sucking Dragon from the West, that's what," the Demon King roared in her face. His black eyes stood out against the angry red blood rush to his face as he glowered down at her from above.

Rasetsunyo felt her eyes widen as she touched shaking fingertips to her lips. The Dragon King... Lord Gojun. She'd grown up hearing stories of him. Stories that had once fascinated and amazed, but now terrified her far more than her husband ever had or could. "My lord, is-,"

"Of course he couldn't face us man-to-man! That pasty bastard amushed us in the mountains," Gyumaoh continued to rant. He glared around the hall, eyes burning like dark coals in a fire pit. "I want every man in this castle armed and ready for the approach of the Heavenly Army NOW!"

Horrified murmurs began to ripple back through those gathered as soldiers moved through the people and grabbed any man or able bodied boy they could find. Rasetsunyo knew very well why they were all cold with dread. If the Heavenly Army had been dispatched, then the War Prince Nataku had to be with them. So... the gods had finally noticed Gyumaoh's activities, had they? And it had only taken, what, eighteen years for them to finally open their eyes? She blinked herself out of her shock, scanning the faces of the army that began to file in from the outer courtyard, looking for one face in particular amongst the masses. Her heart began to sink heavily as the ranks thinned out, and nearly stopped when the steel doors were shut and locked firmly in place.

It took her several shallow breaths before she returned her gaze to her husband's back. Gyumaoh was still shouting orders at those around him, completely oblivious to her deadly glare. She continued to force controled breaths into her lungs as she stepped around his hulking form and got his attention once again. "My lord, where is my son?" she demanded.

"_My_ son," he corrected her with a contemptuous sneer. "Has been taken prisoner by that damned Dragon. He pathetically ordered his forces to surrender instead of fighting to the very last man!" He made a scoffing noise, his dark eyes glaring maliciously at the barricaded gates. "I ask for a son, and you give me a daughter."

The sharp crack of her hand meeting his face caused all activity in the hall to come to a screeching hault. Rasetsunyo felt her own heated glare meet his slightly shocked one head on. She knew the consequences of striking at him in public were going to be painful, but she was to the point now of no longer caring. He'd lost the one thing he could hold over her. Without Kougaiji to ensure she behave accordingly, she could now vent the pent up rage of eighteen years if his abuse. Eighteen years of being forced into his bed, beaten and treated with less regard than a dog. Eighteen long years of watching her entire world shatter around her, of everything she'd ever loved being taken from her and replaced with his blood soaked images. What was simply a matter of convenience between two powerful youkai bloodlines had become a nightmare she was now waking herself from.

Gyumaoh took a menacing step closer to her, his black eyes flaring angrily as his entire frame shook with that same rage. Black tendrils of his power began to creep through the room, casting its chillness over all those it touched and making the cower away. Rasetsunyo stood her ground, uneffected by it. She'd felt it before. It was an illusion at best, one designed to create fear to subdue the masses with little to no fight needed. The great Gyumaoh, self proclaimed King fo the Youkai, was nothing more than a cheap magician. She smiled into his rage, relishing in the confused flash that shot through his eyes. Slowly, she stepped back, showing the living flame she held contained in her hands. His eyes widened as he saw those flames start to shift into faces. The faces of true demons, ones locked in the spirit world. She'd had eighteen years of him disappearing for months at a time to read through the old spells hidden in the dusty cellars of Houtu Castle. And, in those many years, she'd perfected the craft of summoning fiends with her fire.

"Do you really wish to test me now, my lord _husband_?" she taunted.

"Tough words for a bitch who'll take it anyway I stick it," he snarled back, slowly moving to circle her.

Rasetsunyo followed him, turning to keep her eyes on him. The fiends continued to pulse and flare against her tight control on them, beating hard against her power to be free and bring the man before her crumbling to his knees. For now, she held them closely, using them more as a threat of destruction rather than for the actual act of it. In the little time she'd seen her son between campaignes, she'd taught him as much as she could of the craft of summoning. Kougaiji knew the basics of it, and had shown a great ability for this type of conjuring. Now, though... She'd never be able to enjoy their lessons again. She'd never see the little quirk of his smile that very rarely ever came out any more, and usually only for her. They'd never have their conversations or their walks through her gardens again. And all of that taken from her by this pathetic piece of flesh trying to cow her with simple little illusions.

"When the Heavenly Army arrives, you had better pray that they kill you. If they don't, and my son is dead... Hell will be a paradise compared to what I will do to you," she said coldly, her voice no more than a whisper but containing so much hatred in it she was surprised the words didn't burn her own throat. She turned her back on him, signaling that their conversation was done and that he was nothing to her.

The growl of rage behind her was expected, as well as the heavy footsteps rushing toward her. Rasetsunyo was prepared for this, knowing she'd goaded him into action. She spune around again, releasing one of the fiends to act as a terrifying shield against his blade whistling toward her. Gyumaoh came to a hault, fuming and staring with unrestrained hatred at her. The fiend let out a screaching sound that made those around them cover their ears at it. Its duty was to the one who summoned it, and it would do its job to protect her. She could feel its own rage as well as assurance that it would obey her like they were her own thoughts. Unlike so much in her life at that moment, she trusted that this summoned creature would be true to its word.

"Hiding like always, Rasetsunyo?" a voice purred from her left. Pale blue robes came into view, framing creamy white skin and exotic turquois eyes perfectly.

Rasetsunyo smiled cruelly at her husband's whore. "So, you finally decided to get off of your back, Koushu? This is not the time or place for a concubine. I suggest you leave now before I give you a twin to the burn you already received."

Gyokumen Koushu smiled at her, full red lips curving sensuously across her carefully made up face. "My dearest lord, I have someone I want you to meet."

Both Rasetsunyo and Gyumaoh frowned as a small girl came from behind Koushu's back. Big green eyes darted from either of them back up to the whore, red hair hung in unruly waves around her tanned skin. And that marking... Rasetsunyo's eyes widened as she realized who this child was.

"Behold, your daughter, my lord," Koushu declared triumphantly. "Princess Lirin. When you return victorious from battle, you will no longer need her, my lord."

Gyumaoh was staring at the small, frightened girl with the type of softened shock he'd never shown to his own son. "Koushu... You devious wench," he shouted, laughing heartily. "After all these years of fucking you, I thought you couldn't conceive!"

Koushu's purred laughter filled the air as she cast a malicious glare at Rasetsunyo. "If I can have a daughter, then I can surely produce a son for my lord as well," she stated confidently.

Rasetsunyo felt her own lips twist cruelly at the jibe. "If you could have, you would have done so the first time around," she fired back. "How old is your whelp?"

"She's thirteen, and every bit his daughter I can assure you."

"I haven't raised the questioning of her sire yet, Koushu, but thank you for doing so in my place. So, for thirteen years you kept this girl hidden from the court?"

Koushu's back stiffened angrily and the girl next to her cringed and tried to step away from the bruising grip the paler woman had on her arm. "How dare you imply I slept with anyone but my beloved lord," she screamed. "Lord Gyumaoh is the ONLY man allowed into my bed!"

Rasetsunyo laugh cruelly, still keeping the fiend controled between herself and her husband. "Yes, and I'm certain you've said the exact same thing to his brothers, the captains of the army and even a few of the prettier serving men as well."

The concubine's enraged snarl and lunge for the queen was quickly cut off by the sound of multiple horns blowing just outside the main gates.

"They're here! The Heavenly Army is here, my lord!" one of the window look outs shouted fearfully.

Gyumaoh growled low in his throat before spinning his hardened glare back around on Rasetsunyo. "When I return, I'll personally execute your sorry ass myself! And to hell with your weakling son! Now that Koushu can give me what I need, I have no use for that pathetic little girl you dared to call my son and heir!"

Rasetsunyo let the slurring of Kougaiji go by without remark. She fed a little more power into the fiend and it snapped toward Gyumaooh, forcing the enormous warlord back a step. The beginning edges of fear curled through his gave as he realized he hadn't even begun to taste the amount of power she now possessed. "You would do well not to come back alive from battle at all, Gyumaoh," she warned again. She slowly withdrew the fiend, which gave one last piercing scream of rage before returning to the darkness she'd called it from. She walked away quickly from the main entry, her guards once again falling into place behind her.

Once they were out of ear shot and well on their way to her rooms, one of the guards whispered, "My queen, we must get you away from here, before the Heavenly Army attacks. Even if you aren't responsible for _his_ actions, you are still his wife and will be punished for it. There's a secret way out of the castle, one that only a few know about. We can take you there and escort you back to your brothers."

"I won't leave, Kaedji," she stated firmly. "I still have a very good reason for remaining in this hell. He said Kougaiji was captured, not that he was dead yet. Thank you for your concern, but I can't."

"My queen... Please. None of us want to see you suffer any longer because of him," the other guard pleaded. "No one in Houtu Castle will miss him should he die. But you... My queen, we'll need you alive after the defeat, to help pull us back together."

Rasetsunyo heard their words, and was touched by their concern, but didn't they understand? She still had every reason to keep fighting, and to remain in this place. One very good reason, which was now in the hands of those who came to kill them all. She sighed heavily before reaching back to take both their hands and squeeze them. "Thank you both, for everything. But I can't abandon my son, not for anything in the world. I want you both to escort as many of our people as possible out through this hidden exit and take them to my brother's land to live peacefully. Tell my brother that my final wish is for him to protect those people and ensure they live happily in his service."

"Queen Rasetsunyo..."

"My queen..."

She smiled and released their hands, pushing the door to her room open. "You've been loyal to me for so long. Don't disobey or fail me now."

Both of the guards bowed and quickly turned away before she could see the tears in their eyes. Rasetsunyo felt her own tears surface at their concerns. The last eighteen years hadn't all been dark, she realized as she looked around her empty, lavishly furnished room. There were those little joys taken in between, little moments that broke through the heavy darkness like sunlight after a fierce storm. There were people she'd come to care about and regarded more as friends than servants. They did everything they possibly could to ensure she was kept as safe as possible from Gyumaoh and Koushu. They would engage his wrath whenever they could so that it didn't fall on her. They tasted food sent from the kitchen for poisoning. They stayed by her side day and night to ensure no one would attack her with her guard down. And, in return, she'd done everything she could to protect them in the same manner, and to provide them some measure of happiness in return during all the blood and war they were going through.

Rasetsunyo sank to her knees, arms wrapping around her waist as burning tears streaked down her cheeks. She glanced out her window, the one that looked down over the deep valley of the long dried up river. It was now littered over with the banners of Heaven's Army and the red glinting of metal catching the rising sun. She stood again, slowly walking toward that window, her thoughts now on the one she loved most in this world, imprisoned and possibly aware that his father was not going to do a thing about it.

Very well then. If Gyumaoh wouldn't, then she would go personally to the War Prince and see if she could possibly save her son. Once she had Kougaiji, she could leave this place to the destruction it so richly deserved.

* * *

It was full night when Rasetsunyo left her room, wearing a heavy, dark cloak to better hide her presence. Kaedji, despite her orders, had seen to it that the evacuation of the servants had begun, and was continuing on as discretely as possible. The halls were already noticeably emptier, the few servants remaining being the older ones who had quietly insisted on dying in their home. Kaedji was casting her worried glances as they moved silently through the castle, their shadows only a sligth shade darker than their own garments.

"My queen, are you certain of this?" he asked in a hissing whisper, leading her further down through the lower storage caverns.

Rasetsunyo nodded once, firmly, as she followed him through the darkness. "I have to try, and I have to keep trying until one of us dies, Kaedji. It's what any mother would do for her child."

The guard sighed but nodded. "I understand, my queen."

They continued walking until they came to the cavern that stored all the grain in the castle. Kaedji quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching, then opened the door and allowed her to enter first. He moved toward the back wall, which was bare of any sacks of wheat being stacked against it. He mumbled to himself as he felt along the bricks, all of them looking nearly the same to her. A soft click and his triumphant little hum told her the secret way was now opened. Slowly, the entire wall pushed outward, revealing a damp, narrow tunnel that was lit dimly by moonlight. "This will take us directly to the beast pens, my queen. From there, it's only a short walk before we come to the army's camp."

Rasetsunyo took the hand he offered, not bothering to argue with the young guard about him remaining behind. He'd already insisted quite plainly that he was going with her, regardless of what she ordered. In a way, she was a little grateful to the young man for his stubborness on the matter. The shaking in her hand had nothing to do with the chillness of the passage way, and she was certain he knew that when he squeezed her hand warmly and tossed a reassuring smile over his shoulders. She managed to answer it back with a weaker smile of her own, lifting her skirts with her free hand to walk easier through the tunnel. The ground was a tangled mess of roots, chunks of brick and dirt and uneven cracks all about. More than once durning the walk was she glad that Kaedji had her hand or she would have tripped on herself.

They finally emerged into a moonlit night on the other side of the now empty beast pens. Apparently members of the Heavenly Army had come through and freed all the flying dragons that her brother had given to them for her wedding present. No one was about at the moment, but that didn't mean she expected to make it all the way to Prince Nataku's tent without detection. Kaedji released her hand as she took the lead, striding purposefully toward the torch lights completely exposed. Unlike Gyumaoh's army, which delighted in the spoils of war, these were professional soldiers she would be dealing with. Trying to sneak by their guard would be impossible. But then, she wasn't bothering to hide her intent anyway.

She saw the guards at the same moment they saw her. "This is your last chance for safety, Kaedji," she murmured, calling the fire of her power to her hands easily. The night air around her retreated in the flaming glow, her cloak sliding off her shoulders as she held her arms out, palms toward the darkened sky. "If you remain now, you'll be executed."

A sword rasped behind her as the man solidly stood his ground. "Queen Rasetsunyo, it's been my honor to serve you for these past eighteen years. I'd rather die here than live knowing I let you face an army alone," he replied.

Rasetsunyo smiled, but it was a cold one. "If that's how you feel, Kaedji, then I look forward to traveling with you to the afterlife."

The guards moved forward, spears lowered and pointed in their direction. Rasetsunyo swallowed back the fear uncurling in her stomach. This was perhaps the most foolish thing she'd ever done, standing with only her power and one swordsman at her back before an entire army of gods, but she would endure much worse than this in order to free her son.

"Halt right there! Declare yourself!"

She continued walking towards the pointed spears, whispering the chant under her breath to summon one of the hell demons from the spirit world. She felt it flare to life, and saw the looks of surprised horror on the faces of those immortal guards. A booming, searing roar of sounde rushed by her, blowing her hair free from its long braid to stream around her like darker flames made solid. The fiend rushed at the screaming soldiers, and when it touched them, they vaporized into its essence, feeding its already enormous aura with their own. People were coming from tents now, strapping armor and weapons in their haste to see what was going on. Eyes were wide as the fiend circled high up above, taking the shape of a fierce red face with flaming eyes. It opened its mouth and let out another blast of sound that vibrated the few standing trees and toppled the tents nearest to it.

"I am Queen Rasetsunyo," she declared loudly. She could feel the beast she'd called pulling at the thin leash of control she held over it. This was the most powerful one she had ever conjured, and it was straining to maintain her hold over the beast. It wanted more of their deaths, more immortal blood to soak into its essence. It obeyed her if only because she could promise it all that it wanted, but it would break free if given the chance. She had only a limited amount of time to work before she would have to return it to where it came from. "I am here for my son. Surrender Prince Kougaiji to me, and I will withdraw without further action."

"And what do you hope to do once he's free, Queen?" a low, cultured voice called over the nervous jittering of metal on metal. A tall figure broke free from the group, pale white in all the darkness surrounding him. Soft, scaled hide made gleaming ruby eyes stand out starkly in contrast. Pure white down was his hair and he wore the uniform of a top ranking official in the Heavenly Army.

"Lord Gojun, I presume?" she asked. The fiend snaked through the air around her, trailing flaming tails in its wake as it leisurely surveyed this new threat. There was something about the Dragon King that made the fiend cautious to attack openly, its slitted eyes narrowed even further as it hissed at the pale man.

"You presume correctly, Queen Rasetsunyo. And again, I repeat my question; what do you intend to do once the prince is free? Do you intend to run and hide? Or perhaps raise another army elsewhere to avenge his lordly father? If you run, we will follow. We cannot let of Gyumaoh's line remain unchained."

"He is not his father," she shouted back, her fury igniting the fiend into another enraged roar. The flames fanned around her brighter and made the front line of soldiers take one step back, leaving their lord and commanding officer more exposed.

"No, he's not," Gojun agreed, his ruby eyes flashing in the fire's glow but remaining as hard and cold as the jewels they resembled. "But he is still his son. He still carries that blood in his veins. There is no guarantee that he won't one day become like his father."

"He won't."

"Your assurance means nothing, Queen Rasetsunyo. While I understand your plite, and sympathize with a woman who comes from a such an honorable bloodline such as yourself, I cannot in good conscious free Prince Kougaiji. He stood at Gyumaoh's side through many slaughters, and he will therefore share the same fate as his father."

"You understand nothing, Dragon King," Rasetsunyo screamed, her entire body now shaking with the rage she felt. How could this stranger, this distantly removed god, possibly understand any of what she felt? How dare him presume to know anything about what she and her son had gone through! "Do you think my son willingly slaughtered those innocent people? Do you think it doesn't haunt him to know what he's done and how many countless lives were ruined because of what his father forced him to do? You speak of blood as if that's all there is to a person! If so, then Kougaiji is just as much of my blood as he is of his murdering sire's!"

"And yet, he did nothing to stop it either, Queen," the Dragon returned sharply, his own voice rising to cut through the raging fiend waiting to attack. "You've taught him the art of conjuring. You taught him to control the awesome power that is linked with your family. He is stronger than his father, and yet he remained quiet and watched those lives be destroyed. Inaction is just as guilty as the act itself. I will only warn you this once, Queen Rasetsunyo. Withdraw, and you will be spared. Continue, and I won't hold my army back, not even for a grieving mother."

"How could anyone consumed with fear be expected to stand before that which causes them to fear?" she sneered bitterly. "You speak of things you know nothing about, and I will NOT be leaving here without my son!" Her screamed words carried through the ranks of the Heavenly Army, earning her a mixture of awed and pitying looks from those assembled. Some were gripping their weapons more tightly, anticipating the battle she had all but thrown at their feet. Rasetsunyo held onto that little thread of control still, the fiend pulsing with anxious energy to be freed completely.

"My queen...," Kaedji whispered from her side, his sword shaking a little and his eyes all for the dragon in human form.

The cold, stone like eyes blinked. That was the only indication she had that he was in any moved by her words. Slowly, steel rasped free from its sheath, the very action and sound drawn out dramatically before her. Cold metal flared brightly, casting her flames back in a razor sharp mirror image. Gojun, the Dragon King of the West, saluted her with his sword briefly. "Understand, Queen Rasetsunyo, that it has been more years than memory can recall since anyone has spoken to me as boldly as you have. For that, you have earned my respect, but not swayed me decision."

"Then, Dragon King, you better pray to those gods you serve that you are fire proof." And with that, Rasetsunyo released the fiend, who roared toward the army in greedy delight. Gojun dove to the side, rolling across the smoking ground and looking mildly surprised as the demon tore through his army, devouring dozens with each mouthful. She stood her ground and continued to chant under her breath, fueling the flames that circled her to a feverish pitch before allowing them to explode outward from her in a great whirlwind. Kaedji quickly pressed his back to hers, keeping as close as possible to the eye of that flaming hurricane. The Heavenly Army was in chaos, shouts coming to find all the water they could and douse the burning camp, others ordering an attack while still more called for a retreat.

"My queen... I had no idea..." Kaedji gasped, has back warm and damp with sweat as he still pressed close to her.

"Stay with me, Kaedji. If you don't move when I move, you'll be burned alive, do you understand?" she cautioned as she prepared to take a step toward the breaking line of soldiers.

"Yes, my queen!"

Satisfied the man knew his peril, Rasetsunyo began to move, using the surrounding fires as a shield and weapon at the same time. A ten foot radius around her prevented anyone from breaking through, and those unfortunate enough to get too close quickly caught fire. The fiend continued to swoop and soar around her, tearing the compact earth up as it dove for still more victims. Gojun was shiedling his eyes against the inferno, his sword still in hand as he stood confidently in her path. A simple thought from her had the fiend redirecting itself for the Dragon King instead, roaring in triumph as it came sparking through the night sky toward its intended victim.

Gojun saw his danger... and smiled before dropping to the ground to reveal a smaller figure she'd not seen before. All Rasetsunyo saw was a silver flash strike twice toward her beast before it broke into three pieces, howling in agony. It reformed itself, but whatever had happened made it feel fear for the first time ever in its existance. The pain wouldn't leave it and instead kept growing until it was near mindless with trying to get away from what was hurting it. Rasetsunyo let out a sharp cry, falling to her knees as that pain radiated through her, scorching through her brain and down her nerves until she doubted there was a squre inch of her body that couldn't feel it. It was like ten thousand little shocks of lightening striking her all over, turning her will the mush in its wake. She was losing her beast, her main offensive, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She blinked, suddenly aware of how dark it was and that Kaedji was fighting above her kneeling form. Gods dove at them from all sides, and yet her swordsman fought them off. Blood trickled from his lips and he had more blood seeping through the heavy metal armor he wore. She couldn't remember dropping the flames, nor could she remember returning the fiend to its depths, but neither were there any longer. It was as if she'd lost precious important seconds while struggling with her internal battle. Slowly, she began to push to her feet, a small bit of fire coming to her hand as she summoned it.

Metal touched her neck, the edge of it sharp enough to leave a thin trickle of blood that slid down its edge. Rasetsunyo froze, her eyes traveling up the near-endless length of steel to see... a boy. A boy in rich silk robes and with the most brilliant shade of gold for eyes. Those eyes were hard and empty, as if their owner had disappeared and left a puppet behind to do the work. She knew without asking that this was the War Prince Nataku. She didn't bother to hide the surprise on her face from him. A boy was the weapon of the Heavenly Army? But... he was so young! Images of her own son being strapped into armor at thirteen came to mind and made her take a step closer to the boy before her, ignoring how the blade slid along her skin, extending the small gash from before.

The sounds of battle had stopped with her first step, Kaedji on one knee by her side and more dead gods than she could count scattered around him. Red splotches decorated his armor, and she didn't need to ask if it was his or others. Kaedji watched her closely, his breathing labored as he struggled to regain his own feet under the threat of swords and spears surrounding him. "Queen Rasetsunyo..."

"My lord prince, all I want is my son," she said to the boy, ignoring her swordsman and the shocked whispers running through the army as she continued to move down the length of blade and closer to the immobile prince. Her blood tickled against her skin as it slid down the curve her breasts and became soaked in her silk dress. The sword never waivered in its steadiness, and neither did his posture, but there was something in Nataku's dead eyes that sparked briefly. Confusion? Sadness? Whatever was there had to do with her request, which had caused him to remember something that didn't make him happy.

"Why? He surrendered to us," the boy prince said, his voice low and quiet, just as devoid of emotion as his eyes were again. "He failed in battle, why would you want him back?"

"Because, he's my son."

"I don't understand your answer."

Rasetsunyo knelt before Nataku, keeping their eye contact as she tried desperately to get him to see. Kougaiji was her only child, the only thing Gyumaoh had ever given her that she truly loved more than her own life. She would gladly die a thousand times a day for the next ten thousand years just for his freedom for one night. Nataku's golden eyes didn't bother to conceal his confusion, his dark brows furrowing tightly over the gleaming orbs. He lowered his sword completely, uncaring that it dragged on the ground beside him. How could he not understand a mother's love for her child? Surely, his own mother...

She understood then, why he was equally sad and confused. The War Prince was a weapon, used only when needed and locked away again when not. He'd never experienced the tenderness a parent could give. He'd never laughed with his parents, or cried on their shoulders. Nataku didn't understand her desperation because he'd never experienced the kind of love only a mother could have for her son. Rasetsunyo closed her eyes, bowing her head as tears burned their way free from her lashes. "I'm sorry, Prince Nataku, I have no way of explaining it that could make you understand. Kougaiji is my son, and I would kill more people than this army has to protect him from harm. It's what a mother should do for her child."

Nataku took a step back from her, his breath sucking into his lungs with a sharp hiss. "You're right. You can't explain it to me," he said bitterly. "I've heard people talk like this though, and I thought it was just a bunch of lies they tell to make themselves look like they really care. But... you would do it, wouldn't you? You're not lying when you said you'd kill more than our army to protect him."

Rasetsunyo returned her gaze to the pain filled golden ones, offering a sad smile through her tears. "I don't lie, my lord prince, especially when it concerns my son."

The boy nodded once and looked away, half closing his eyes so she couldn't see what he was thinking. "I do understand one thing," Nataku said softly and as if the words were being pulled from his throat slowly. None of the others around them could hear the words, spoken only for her ears alone. "I know what it's like to have a duty to others, and what it's like to be afraid of disobeying."

Any hope that had surfaced as they spoke was now crushed to the ground and broken so completely she doubted it would rise again. Rasetsunyo hung her head, her claws digging into the compact ground hard. She knew without a doubt that this boy could, and would, kill her should she continue to fight. It wasn't because of the powerful aura he cast about himself, or even the coldness to those metalic eyes. It was the fact that the War Prince was in the same position as her son; unhappy about the actions being taken, but too afraid to fight for a change. That was the knowledge that knocked the fight directly out of her. If she faced this boy, she would be dead and therefore be unable to help her son at all. Nataku took a step back, the sword rising again from the ground. Rasetsunyo waited for the words that would seal everything eternally in place.

"I will not let your son go, Queen Rasetsunyo," he said loud enough for the army to hear. "You can continue your attack if you want, but like Lord Gojun I won't hold back for a woman. Or, you can surrender to us and suffer the same fate as your son and husband."

Rasetsunyo slowly returned her gaze to the empty golden eyes that waited for her reply. A bitter twist of her lips came across her face as she stood slowly again. "If I surrender, my swordsman goes free. He was only defending me, after all."

"Are you surrendering then?"

"I am under that one condition. He's free to go and live his life peacefully."

Nataku nodded and said, "Fine. Let him go, and nobody's allowed to hurt him or hunt him down."

"Prince Nataku, you can't be serious!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"He is, and my sword will back his words," Gojun growled, glaring at the army as he took a step closer to the boy prince. "Let the man go, he's not as true a threat as this woman is."

Kaedji gaped at Rasetsunyo, eyes wide and filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry, my queen, but I swore an oathe-"

"-And I'm releasing you of it, Kaedji. Thank you for everything you've done for me, but I want you to live for yourself now."

The swordsman stared for a few moments longer before he turned glittering eyes away, clearing his throat harshly. "I'll... I'll go to your brother's then, my queen. I'll tell him what has happened. Perhaps he might be able to save you."

Rasetsunyo smiled for him because he was trying to give her hope again. Deep down, she knew there was nothing her brother could do to save her now. She'd made her choice long ago by accepting the marriage contract with Gyumaoh. She'd known then that the man would destroy anything and everything she held dear to her. All he knew how to do was destroy. It was the only thing Gyumaoh had ever been good at, really. If it hadn't been for Kougaiji... She most likely would have killed herself long ago. As soon as Kaedji slowly backed away, spears and swords were pointed around her in a bristling circle of steel. Rough hands shoved her forward to the ground before grabbing her wrists and twisting them up sharply behind her back.

"Don't do that," Nataku commanded sharply. The man who had been straddling her was shoved off of her back hard. She felt him topple over her outstretched legs before settling in the ground with an 'oof'.

"If she's a prisoner, Prince Nataku, she should be bound as one," a quiet voice said from directly behind the boy. A tall, thin man stepped forward, hair bound back tightly and eyes seemingly closed. And yet, for all his relaxed pose, Rasetsunyo felt shrewd eyes boring holes into her back as she pushed herself to her hands and knees, wincing a little at the little ache that flared from her lungs. The man had shoved her hard enough to knock the wind out of her.

"I said no!" Nataku shouted, whipping around angrily on the taller man. "She doesn't deserve to be bound up. Let her walk to where Prince Kougaiji is."

"And when there, what would you have us do?" the same man pressed.

Nataku turned again and met her gaze. His eyes were softer, that sadness from earlier creeping back in. "She won't run away. She knows there isn't a place in this world she could hide from the Heavenly Army. Let her remain free, but with her son."

"But... But she's a youkai!" another complained from the crowd. "They're nothing but animals, and they-,"

Gojun's sword whistled shrilly through the air, stopping just barely by the man's throat. The man gulped as a thin line of blood tinted the razor edge against his skin. "And she has acted more nobly than many who reside in Heaven. She's a queen. Treat her as such."

The man simply gulped again, relief flooding his features as that blade was slowly pulled away.

The Dragon King cast one final glare at the offensive soldier before sheathing his sword and holding a hand out for Rasetsunyo. She took it, shivering a little at the cool, soft scales that comprised his skin. Dirt covered the entire front of her dark dress, and she was certain it smudged her face as well, but she refused to lower her gaze from the white man staring at her. Defeated or not, he was right in saying that she was still royalty. She would meet her fate with her head held proudly. With Nataku leading the way, and Gojun walking alongside her, she was taken into the camp of the Heavenly Army and directly to the tent where Kougaiji was being held.

The flaps to the small tent were drawn back, and Kougaiji blinked in the sudden spill of torchlight across his face. It took him a moment of squinting before his eyes widened in horror and surprise. "Mother! What... How did you..."

Rasetsunyo went to him, kneeling in front of where he was chained to the ground by several metal wrings. A metal collar was fastened around his throat, a specially made gauntlet kept his arms all the way up to his elbows locked together, and chains bound his legs to the ground so that he could either kneel or lay down at his will. One side of his face was swollen and bruised an ugly shade of black, and she could tell there was more that disappeared beneath his shirt. Small patches of red stained the pale fabric of his shirt, but the garment itself didn't bear any cuts so the blood belonged to others. She smiled softly at him, pushing his long hair behind one of his tapered ears as she stared into eyes that were neither blue nor purple, the eyes of her family. He was completely bewildered and horrified she was there, his lips still working for words that couldn't ask the question for him.

She leaned in, wrapping her arms carefully around her son, and felt him lean into the embrace as best he could. In that one moment, everything was perfect in her world. Despite being the prisoner of the Heavenly Army and doomed to suffer whatever fate Gyumaoh had brought upon them. Her son was alive and with her again, even if it was for only a small amount of time. Slowly, she felt Kougaiji twisting free of her, and she drew back enough for him to cast a dark glare at Gojun and Nataku. "My mother is innocent of any crime. I demand she be escorted from here and to the safety of my uncle's house."

"Your mother," Gojun drawled with a tracery of respect and admiration in his voice, "Summoned a fiend so powerful it killed over a thousand of our soldiers to try and free you. She's commited a crime against Heaven and will therefore be punished for it."

Kougaiji turned to her, his eyes wide again. "Mother..."

Rasetsunyo pushed a few more pieces of hair gently from his face, still smiling softly at her horrified son. "If I thought killing a thousand more would have earned your freedom, I would have," she replied firmly.

"But... you shouldn't have to... And all because I was too weak..."

She jerked none too gently on his hair, earning her a wince as well as his attention. "I shouldn't have to? Kougaiji, I'm your _mother_, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know this. Yes, I regret that those lives were destroyed by my hand, but what was I to do? You are all that I have, and I am not going to let go of you so easily."

Hope flared in his eyes, a tentative little smile brushing across his lips. "Then you..."

Rasetsunyo shook her head, quick to kill that gleam to his eyes before it fully surfaced. "No, I didn't win your freedom. I lost in a fair battle against Prince Nataku. I'm to share the same fate as you, my son."

Fear rode across his features before fury took over. Kougaiji pulled hard on his confines, sending the metal groaning and creaking as it struggled to pin him in place. "NO! You can't kill my mother! I won't let you!" Burning anger smoldered in his glare as he struggled to free himself to face the two gods standing by the entrance.

"Who said anything about killing either of you?" Gojun asked. "It was decreed that the both of you would share in Gyumaoh's fate. War Prince Nataku will be facing the Demon King tomorrow in a one-on-one battle for total victory. Should Gyumaoh win, then you are both to be released to be free. I would suggest running far from here, as quickly as you can, should this happen. However, should Prince Nataku win..." He didn't need to finish the rest of the statement. Should Nataku kill Gyumaoh, then they would die as well.

For once, Rasetsunyo was praying that her husband remain alive. She glanced over her shoulder at the tall, white man and nodded once gravely. "We understand, Lord Gojun. May we have a moment to speak alone, as a mother and son?"

Gojun smiled coldly at her and shook his head, the long silk of his hair wisping with the movement. "Queen Rasetsunyo, I am not some new hatchling to be so easily fooled. There will always be a guard in this tent, so long as you remain unbound. I trust a woman's tongue as much as a man's sword."

She nodded again, not terribly surprised that her plan had failed. It was a flimsy excuse ate best, but it was still worth a try. She would keep trying until there was absolutely no hope left for either of them. "Am I allowed to clean his wounds at least?" she questioned.

The Dragon King nodded in the direction of a small bag and an empty silver bowl placed ona section of material on the ground. "It was already being seen to, shortly before you declared war on an army full of gods."

Rasetsunyo laughed softly at his words and the combination of irritation and admiration in his tone. It seemed the great Dragon couldn't decide if he was angry with her for the destruction of his troops or impressed that she had done it almost entirely alone. She leaned over enough to drag the items closer to her position and searched through the bag until she found the antiseptic and a rag. She soaked the rag in the cool liquid, holding it a moment in her hands to warm it before applying it to his bruised and cut cheek.

Kougaiji blushed a little and mumbled, "You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know. Is it alright if I want to?"

A pale ghost of his usual smile came and went as he closed his eyes and relaxed into her care. "I can't argue with you, mother."

"No," she agreed with a gentle laugh. "You certainly tried on a few occassions though. Do you remember when I caught you sneaking honey cakes from the kitchen?"

Kougaiji's blush spread even wider across his cheeks, showing faintly through the dark bruises marring his skin. "How can I forget? You told me I'd be sick if I ate too many of them..."

"... And to prove me wrong, you ate every last one in the kitchen."

"You were right. I don't recall ever being as sick as I was that night. I've never touched another one since."

Rasetsunyo gave him a playful little slap to his good cheek, her eyes shining with more than just amusement. So many, many happy memories together. So many personal jokes and stories. It was heartbreaking to know she wouldn't have a chance to create more with him.

Indigo eyes opened, containing a hint of their usual mischief despite the sadness that nearly swallowed his entire gaze. "And how about the time I thought it would be fun to skip stones across the river with your jewels."

"I remember that quite well," she replied with mock anger as she dabbed at a deep slash that ran along his collar bone. "I also remember how angry you were with me when I sent you to bed without supper or seeing the fireworks."

"I still snuck out and saw them," he admitted, the devilment coming out in a crooked twist of his lips. The one side of his face didn't seem inclined to support a full smile.

"You little brat!" she exclaimed. "No wonder you didn't seem too upset over breakfast."

"The fireflies in summer..."

"...And when you squished them to try and make your hands glow."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

"Mmm... Yes, it's always a wonderful idea to rub mutilated insects over one's body."

"I was eight!"

"And old enough to know better."

Both of them shared smiles before silence fell. Rasetsunyo continued to care for him as best she could with him being bound. It was amazing how easily they could talk about the past joys with strangers present, but that was always how it was with her son. He was always a little shy at first, but once he started talking it was easy. She finished tending to him, sitting back on her knees with a sigh as she took in his battered appearance again. She sighed, running her hands down her dirt covered thighs, spreading her clawed fingers apart as she cast her eyes downward. "I should have fled this place the moment I realized I was pregnant," she murmured.

"If you'd done that, we both would have been dead a lot sooner," Kougaiji replied. "We wouldn't have had the honey cakes or the fireflies, or any of our conversations. I wouldn't sacrifice any of that, not for anything. As much as it's killing me to know why you're here... I'm glad it's you, mother."

She smiled, blinking through the tears that pulled to the surface at his words. It made her chest ache for the man (yes, he was a man now) before her. She moved forward again, hugging him as close to her as she could get before placing a quick, gentle kiss to his cheek. "Never in all my wildest dreams could I have imagined that I would have a son who could bring me this much joy. Truly, Kougaiji, you are the most wonderful blessing a mother could ever wish for."

She heard shifting by the entrance and turned to look over her shoulder. Lord Gojun had left, but Prince Nataku remained fixed in place, that same expression of sad confusion twisting his dark brows. She felt pity for the boy prince who had never been shown the kind of love she gave so readily to her own son. How could any parent not give something so simple and so precious to their child? The very thought sickened her. Even Gyumaoh, for all his twisted cruelty, had shown something beyond cold hatred toward Kougaiji. Hadn't he been the one to boast the loudest of their son's first kill on the battlefield? Granted, it wasn't exactly the type of thing she wanted him to brag about, but it didn't change the fact that the self-proclaimed God of Death was more humane than War Prince Nataku's heavenly parents.

Nataku shifted again, his eyebrows creasing even further over liquid gold eyes. "What's it like?" he asked softly, still watching her stroke deep auburn hair back and beyond Kougaiji's pointed ears.

"What, my lord?" Rasetsunyo asked, half guessing what the question was and who it was directed at.

"To feel like that. What's it like to know someone loves you?" the young prince expanded, all eyes for her own young prince.

Kougaiji met that empty golden gaze steadily and replied, "Like nothing this world could offer, but everything at the same time. It's something you try to live for, but you'd die to protect it. That's the only way I can describe it."

The boy shifted again from foot to foot, casting his gaze down briefly before turning his back and making to leave the tent. "I wish I could lose tomorrow," he said quietly over his shoulder before disappearing through the flapping entrance of the tent.

Rasetsunyo stared after Nataku and knew that he'd meant the words... but that he also wouldn't lose the battle. She forced a fairly cheerful smile through the cold agony ripping at her heart as Kougaiji shifted as close to her as the chains would allow. The only consolation she had was that she could at least spend her last night in this world with.

* * *

Kougaiji stared up, the aching in his neck unnoticed as he gazed upon the sad, frozen face of his beloved mother. She'd committed one last sacrifice for him, much to his grief and horror. When they'd first learned that the War Prince had been unable to defeat Gyumaoh, they'd been ecstatic. That bit of joy was quickly crushed to powder when they were brought to the throne room to discover that, though Nataku hadn't been able to defeat the brutal war lord he _had_ been able to seal him away, though it had cost him a great deal of power to do so. That was when his beautiful mother had quietly insisted that she be sealed next. It had taken Kougaiji a few precious seconds to realize why she'd insisted on it before he started pleading with her not to. The more energy Prince Nataku used to seal them away, the weaker that seal would be. She was going to take the second largest dosage of magic for him, so that perhaps one day he might be freed.

A part of him had died that day, destroyed as he'd watched the cold stone creep up her gown, freeze her hair to the rock pillar she'd been bound to. He'd refused to turn away, his eyes locked with hers for this final moment between them. He wanted her to know that everything she'd suffered and sacrificed for him did not go unnoticed or unappreciated. He had a father, but he'd never needed any parent but her. Not even the shock of discovering he had a sister who was to be sealed with them had made him look away from her. Even now, in the cold, hard stone that comprised her skin, he could trace the lingering trail of tears as she'd whispered a final good bye to him before the sealing spell took total effect. The last thing he remembered clearly was that her eyes had been afraid and sad, yet carrying an edge of triumph. Even in defeat, his mother had won the battle and gotten her way.

The hesitant scuffing of boots behind him, finally made him tip his head enough to gaze over his shoulder. Lirin came up beside him, chewing on her lower lip nervously as she, too, stared upward to where his mother was suspended, draped over with talismans and warding spells. "She looks way more pretty than my mom," his sister stated softly, green eyes wide and filled with a quiet awe that wasn't typical for her.

"She is the most beautiful woman in the world," he replied just as softly, squeezing the hand that curled almost nervously around his.

"Kougaiji... what'll happen later on?"

"What do you mean?"

"When she wakes up. I mean... will you wanna still play with me and all?"

Kougaiji cast his gaze down to big, green eyes now filled with a mixture of resignation and fear. Lirin was afraid of being tossed aside, but at the same time she expected it. He offered her a crooked little smile before squeezing her hand again. "Not a chance of that."

Relief swept over her features as she grinned back before returning to her somber, pensive expression. "Yaone says she'd like me, but Yaone's never met her."

"I think... mother would adore you."

"Really?" Lirin's grin and near adoring gaze was directed at the frozen woman staring down at them. "Even when I'm not so good?"

"Most especially then. Mother always did have a weak spot for mischief." He sighed, rubbing his thumb across the deceptively delicate knuckles on her hand as they stood together staring his mother's statue. After a few minutes of silence, Kougaiji tugged Lirin's hand and motioned with his head toward the door. "Come on. I think we need to pay a visit to a certain blonde monk."

"YAY! Let's go play with Baldy!"

Kougaiji watched Lirin sprint from the room, chanting all the while about the different ways she would kick Genjyo Sanzo's ass. He smiled tolerantly at her and shook his head before turning to look over his shoulder one final time. His beautiful, loving mother stared down from above, and he could almost swear some of the sadness had left her face. Or maybe he was just imagining things. He sighed and shut the door firmly after himself, all his focus shifting to defeating the monk and freeing her from that pillar of rock. Everyday, she'd fought for him, bled for him and suffered for him... And she did it with a smile and gentle look. Just as she said he was her reason for surviving, she was his reason for fighting. He would fight just as hard, bleed just as much and continue to suffer just to bring Rasetsunyo back. That was something the gods hadn't understood, hadn't anticipated from either of them. The bond between a _good_ mother and her son was something that transcended time or reason. It was what gave them both strength and the will to keep battling on despite impossible odds.

Sighing again, Kougaiji tightened his hand into a fist and walked quickly to catch up with his sister. Soon enough, he would have everything that was taken from him back. All he needed to get was a scrap of paper off a human's shoulders.


End file.
